Cartas para un ángel
by adrix orange dream
Summary: Le temo al silencio, a aquello que no decimos. Lo se por experiencia, por que ahora las palabras que salgan de mis labios no podrán llegar a tus oídos y nunca mas mis manos podrán alcanzarte, ahora eres lejana y me arrepiento de todo, de todo mi querido ángel.


**Sumary: La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Gale y es una carta que le escribe a Prim, en esta le cuenta un poco de su vida y le habla de temas como el amor y la amistad. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son pura y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Que además es la mejor, pero es mala con los pobres tributos que tan solo quieren un libro más, pero a pesar de que nos haga sufrir la amamos con todo el corazón. **

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Cartas para un ángel**

Estoy disfrutando hecho de que la vida te da segundas oportunidades. No me quejo de nada de lo que tengo ahora, bueno, a veces lo hago de los días muy soleados o los muy húmedos, de los pájaros que cantan en las mañanas y esas cosas, pero por lo demás todo las otras cosas en mi vida parecieran seguir el orden de la perfección.

Todo parece un nuevo inicio, un nuevo amanecer… Como ella. Toda mi vida fue un anochecer oscuro y frio hasta que la conocí, a ella y al sol que sale por las mañanas. Su sonrisa y su modo de decirme que todo va ir bien, como su pelo castaño claro le rosa los hombros, cada vez que se da vuelta para sonreírme, pero sobre todo la manera en que me acepta.

Le he contado de ti y de Katniss, de todo, de cómo fue mi culpa que estés muerta, de todas las cosas que me arrepiento de hacer en el 13, de lo que sentía por tu hermana, incluso de la verdadera historia de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12. Ella solo me escucho, nunca dijo una sola palabra en el medio de las historias, nunca me interrumpió con una mueca o alejo la mirada. Solo me sonrió y me dijo que aquello no importaba **"**No me enamore de tu pasado, ni tú presente, ni tu futuro. Me enamore de ti Gale, en cada aspecto, no planees que cambie de opinión o que finja que lo que hiciste me gusta o me desagrada, solo es. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar, también tengo mis marcas. Pero yo te amo y te acepto tal como eres, eso no va a cambiar.**" **Esas fueron sus palaras ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella simplemente no me juzgo.

Se llama Rose, no se parece en nada Katniss, lo que es divertido en verdad. Si te preguntas por ella puedo decirte que está muy bien, hemos vuelto a hablarnos, ha ser amigos o algo parecido, la verdad es que las cosas no podrán volver a ser como antes por más que lo intentemos, pero no podemos dejarnos, ella es mía y yo soy de ella y eso no podrá cambiar. Por eso estamos intentando volver a empezar, creo que suena mal, pero tú ya sabes a que me refiero, tu siempre lo supiste, incluso antes que nosotros.

Nos enviamos cartas casi todas las semanas y paquetes para los cumpleaños y las navidades. La otra vez le envié unas argollas de matrimonio, opino que las del distrito 2 son mucho más lindas que las que hay en el 12, se va a casar con Peeta dentro de dos meses y ese fue mi regalo, tienen una hija, es muy bonita se parece a ti, solo que tiene los ojos azules, le han puesto como tu madre…ella te extraña mucho, todos te extrañamos mucho.

Prim, te extraño tanto, tú eras mejor que todos nosotros, tu merecías mas esto que todos nosotros, si pudiera volver atrás me pondría en tu lugar, cuando desearía que el que este muerto sea yo y no tu mi pequeña ¿Por qué tu? Si eras más noble que todos nosotros, si eras la única que murió por un buen motivo, solo diste tu pequeña alma por otros, tú eras un ángel incluso aquí en la tierra.

Me acuerdo del día en que saliste elegida en la cosecha. Esa mañana con Katniss habíamos estado hablando de escapar hacia el bosque ¿y sabes que dijimos? "¿te imaginas a Prim en el bosque?" yo reí y como muchas otras veces dejamos esa idea en un simple y vago sueño, pero tú eres mucho más fuerte, tu podías mas que cualquiera, aun con tu diminuto cuerpo y tu sonrisa de "todo va estar bien" podías salvar vidas , curar heridas y reconstruir corazones. Yo solo puede destruir y generar odio y vivir con odio, y tú con 13 años reconstruías todo lo que el mundo iba matando a su paso.

Sé que prometí no contárselo a nadie, pero de todos modos termine haciéndolo, de algún modo entre todas las cartas que envié termine mencionando un "hey, cantip ¿te cuento una historia muy linda?", se supone que ese momento iba a ser solo de los dos, pero termine contándolo sin darme cuenta ¿sabes de qué estoy hablando?

Fue aquella vez en la pradera, tu insistente en venir conmigo y yo estaba bastante nervioso, katniss había entrado ese mismo día a la arena y ambos estábamos my tristes, bueno la cosa es que finalmente terminamos sentados en un viejo roble, no casamos ni recolectamos mucho, pero nadie tenía ánimos para eso, teníamos miedo por lo que le fuera a pasar a tu hermana pero había ciertas cosa que no podíamos dejar de lado, yo tenía que cuidar a mis hermanos y tu…tenias que cuidarte a ti. Pero esa tarde era un descanso, un escape de la realidad. Te subiste al gran roble con mucho esfuerzo, definitivamente el don para escalar se lo llevo Katniss, pero de todos modos lo lograste, trajiste un poco de pan de la panadería Mellark, nos sentamos a mirar el horizonte apenas había brisa y todo era muy tranquilo.

Entonces me dijiste "Gale, no tienes de que preocuparte, no le va a pasar nada" parecías tan segura, con tu frente en alto y admirando el paisaje, te veías tan grande, entonces te diste media vuelta y me miraste "Él la va a cuidar, no dejara que le hagan nada" entonces yo suspire y tú me miraste como si fuera un niño chico y tu estuvieras cuidando de mi.

Estaba tan enojado por todo, por tu calma, por tu madures, por los malditos juegos, por mi debilidad, por todo, entonces te grite "Yo la cuidaría mucho mejor, yo soy de ella y ella es mía, desde cuando tiene que entrar ese panadero de cuarta a nuestras vidas, yo daría todo por ella " y tú te cubriste la boca con una mano y reíste suavemente, me mirabas con los ojos brillando y suspiraste "Se parecen tanto, ambos son ciegos, estúpidos y tercos" eso fue lo que me dijiste como si no fuera nada, luego balanceaste tus piernecitas y te impulsaste con los brazos y caíste te un sopetón al suelo, tan delicada tan suave como una pluma, estiraste uno de tus bracitos y me hiciste señas con la mano "Vamos a ver como tengo razón" saliste corriendo hacia la alambrada y tuve que perseguirte, pero en eso momento me sentí libre como si nada estuviera pasando y solo fuera a dar un paseo con la pequeña Prim.

Sé que no se lo tenía que contar a nadie, que era nuestro secreto, pero no puedo resistirlo, siento que mientras más hablo de ti más presente estas, pareces más cercana…lo siento.

Desde aquella vez en la pradera me encantaba pasar tiempo contigo, más que antes. Eras mi propio sedante personalizado, lograbas que todo se viera menos doloroso, que me olvidara del mundo, no sé como podías trasformar todo en algo tan hermoso. Cuando los juegos se ponían muy violentos en la pantalla y Posy y Vick se ponían a llorar lograbas convertirlo en un juego y cuando Rory salía llorar a la entrada de la casa lo salías a consolar, pero nunca decías nada como si fuera un pacto secreto y cuando me acompañabas a recolectar y yo no podía parar de llorar o de golpear con los puños los arboles, tú te quedabas ahí mirándome hasta que paraba y luego venias a mi lado y me abrazabas, mas tarde me llevabas donde tu madre y me curaban las heridas. Siempre hiciste eso curar mis heridas, las de tu madre, las de tu hermana, las del mundo, me pregunto qué clase de heridas abras tenido Prim, porque nunca te quebraste ni ante mi ni ante nadie.

Te hablare un poco de cómo está el mundo ahora;

Creo que ahora estoy pagando todo lo que debo y empezando a curar las heridas del mundo. El 2 no está nada mal y puedo hacer cosas que me gustan, Rose están buena como tú, ella trabaja reconstruyendo casas para todo los del distrito y cuando terminen aquí probablemente se vaya al 3, siempre me dice que no le gusta estar demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, que se ahoga. Su padre la abandone cuando solo tenía 7, se fue, creo que es solo una escusa para buscarlo.

Posy y Vick empiezan a tener sus primeros amoríos y con eso también viene los corazones rotos, me repregunto si tu también podrías curar ese tipo de heridas, ambos están bien, pero tengo miedo de que les rompan el corazón.

Tu madre está trabajando en el capitolio, es una de las doctoras mas pedidas y está haciendo muchas de las cosas que les gustan, de vez en cuando viene a visitarme y nos trae una tarta de frambuesas.

Haymitch ¿te acuerdas de él? Pues bueno….pues, sigue igual. Solo que ahora….nah, el simplemente sigue igual.

Annie y fin, son muy felices, todos prometimos juntarnos para estas navidades en el 12 y poder pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Sé que no debería preocuparme por esas cosas y vivir la vida de la mejor manera posible, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todas las personas que mencione tienen grandes heridas que nadie podrá curar.

Rose y su padre.

Tu madre y tu padre.

Posy y Vick y el hecho de que nadie les enseño a amar, porque eso no existía en nuestras vidas.

Haymitch y los juegos.

Annie y finnick.

Yo y tu, tu eres mi mayor herida.

Por eso solo quería pedirte perdón, disculparme por todo lo que hice, agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado. Sé que yo nunca hice nada por ti, pero nunca es tarde ¿verdad? Por eso hice lo único que puedo hace, voy a tener una hija, le pondremos Prim, nacerá dentro de 2 meses y a Rose le encanta la idea.

Es en honor a ti, tengo la esperanza de que si la nombro así, ella sea tan dulce y hermosa como tú, tengo la esperanza de que me devuelva la sonrisa, tengo la esperanza de que con ella todo se vuelva más simple y claro.

_**Esta es mi carta Prim, solo quería decirte que todo irá bien, decirte todo eso que no te dije y sobre todo que te quiero mucho mi pequeño **_

_**ángel.**_

*************°o°o°o°o°o°o°*************

**Notas de su humilde servidora: Esta es mi idea de como se llevaban Gale y Prim. Quería demostrar que para mi Prim es mucho mas que la hermana de Katniss y que es uno de los mejores personajes de toda la saga y revindicar a Gale que solo era un chico perturbado por todo lo que pasaba. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi deja tu comentario o critica o consejo o lo que quieras dejar **

**los sigo leyendo aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla**

**besos, adrix**


End file.
